The Return
by UchihaObsession
Summary: UPDATED and BETA-ED .Naruto comes back after three years to find Konoha has changed and that two missing nin Uchiha broters are now controlling it. ItaNaru ItaSasu ItaNaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now and I will never own it.

A/N: I decided to start a new fic right away after finishing my others (I'm ). Tell me what you like of this one. Plzon vacation and it's raining a lot read my A/N at the end, I wrote everything there first lol. Plz R&R.

Title may change, so if you have suggestions….

Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed my other stories, hope you'll like this one. blow kisses to everyone

Special Thanks to my beta **mrk33**!

--

I had been three years. Three years since he left to train with Jirayia. Three years spent in total seclusion in the mountains of Rock country, not leaving their mountain even to buy food. Three years of harsh training just to regain a little of his initial strength.

It had been hard, it had been tiring, but it wasn't enough. Even though he knew he could never gain as much strength, he couldn't stop thinking it would never be enough.

He still had nightmares of that day, of the pain, the shear agony coursing through his veins mouth open, but unable to utter a sound to convey his distress. Not that it would have done him any good. It was their purpose after all, he was sure they had wanted him to suffer, or at the very least, they didn't care, and he didn't know which one was the worst.

He would be dead, if it wasn't for the affection bestowed upon him by the demon. It seemed that it had found a way to save his life at the last minute, while being sucked out of his body.

He supposed he was lucky Kyuubi had a little bit of a soft spot for him, or maybe it was just a fluke, and the Kitsune didn't intend to save him...Naruto didn't know, but he liked to think it was the first.

They had been totally isolated in their mountain. They had hunted for food, and drank from the river near their training spot, so they weren't really familiar anymore with the happenings of the shinobi world. But, they thought, if something important had happened, even they would have heard of it right?...right.

They were currently walking in the forest surrounding Konoha, side by side, both immerged in their thoughts.

'_He's probably thinking about going to the Onsen for his "research". Tsk pervert'_

He snickered a little, drawing a curious glance from the larger man. He just shook his head, and resumed his musings.

He wondered what has happened in Konoha in the past three years. Or if his friends were mad at him for up, and leaving without as much as a goodbye.

Even if he was alive, he had been in bad shape when Jirayia found him after the extraction.

Tsunade had said his internal organs seemed to be burned, and he spent a few weeks in the hospital, after she healed him.

He was brutally torn from his musing, however, when he saw Jirayia collapse next to him. He tried to catch him before he touched the ground, but felt something sharp enter the skin of his neck, before he lost consciousness.

--

He woke up with a start, when a hand harshly smacked him, and glared at the masked man who hit him.

"What the hell? Where am I? And who are you bastard?"

"Shut up" the voice was bland, just as he expected from an Anbu member, "You are to be escorted to the tower. The white haired one is already there."

'_Tower? Does that mean I am in Konoha?'_

He got up, and followed the masked man. He brought him to the tower, and led him to Tsunade's office.

Naruto noticed the lack of guards in the tower, and wondered if Tsunade had gone crazy.

He didn't know what to think, the citizen, outside had seemed normal, but rather wary when they saw them. And he vaguely noticed that the few glares coming their way, for once were not directed at him, but at the other man.

He saw the man before him knock on the large wooden doors, not waiting for an answer before entering, and he yelped when a kunai embedded itself in the man's mask, before pinning him to the wall behind.

He was shocked, and didn't look away from the man, even as the dead body glided down the wall, leaving a red trail, and very questionable pieces in its wake.

He did however literally run into the room, when he heard a voice, he thought he would never hear again say coldly "Hn, stupid. Should learn how to properly enter a room."

The sight that greeted him inside the room left him speechless.

Sasuke was sitting on the window ledge, hand still in the air after having thrown the kunai that killed the masked Anbu.

Sakura was beside him, looking uncomfortable.

But, it was the third person in the room that made him want to run and hide.

Itachi was seated in Tsunade's chair, hands linked before his chin. His lips curved slightly when he saw Naruto's shocked face.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun, we have been waiting for you."

--

A/N: New chapter, new fic. I hoped you liked this one. That's what I had in mind when I wrote The Hokage's Bitch, but it didn't come out as planned so I'm making another one with the original idea. This one should be a multi-chapter fic.

Let me know if you like it and feel free to give suggestion if you want to see something happening and if it doesn't lead me away from my plot I'll try and make you happy LOL.

R&R PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

He felt as if his mind had completely shut off

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic.

A/N: See at the end for now just enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all those who took time to write me a review.

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

--

He felt as if his mind had completely shut off.

He couldn't understand what he was seeing. Why was Itachi here? Why were the Anbu not attacking him? Hell, why was _Sasuke_ not attacking him?

He didn't look as if he was going to anytime soon. After Naruto had entered the room, he just looked out of the window, ignoring the rest of them.

He could feel his old team mates blue eyes on him, searching his face, trying to make eye contact, and trying to read anything that could be helpful to him in this situation. He inwardly sneered. _Fool, doesn't he realise he's trapped, already. He was ours the day the Kyuubi was unsealed._

It seemed that sadism was engraved in the Uchiha DNA. His brother's eyes were still focused on the blond, and judging by the tiny smirk he could see behind his linked hands, Naruto's confusion was entertaining him very much.

"You do remember what happened three years ago, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shuddered, be it from the voice or the memory itself, he didn't know. Of course he remembered. He had been a shinobi for years, being hurt was part of the job description, and he didn't even remember all the times he had spent in the hospital. But, the kind of pain he had to endure that day, was definitely nowhere in the contract. He felt guilty for the relief that coursed through him, at the thought that he would never have to feel that again.

He turned his eyes to the red eyed man sitting behind the desk, vaguely wondering again why he had been able to sit there, as if it was his rightful place, without anyone stopping him.

He cleared his throat a little before asking

"What is happening here? Why are you here an-"

He froze at the cold felling against his neck, gulping when he realized that Itachi was standing very closely behind him, and had his hand around his throat, gripping it slightly. He shuddered when he felt hot breath on his skin, lips brushing against his ear as Itachi spoke

"Now, that won't do Naruto-kun. I'm the one who asks questions here. You will not interrupt me again. Is that in any way unclear?"

The hand gripped his throat tightly when he didn't answer fast enough, and he shook his head positive rapidly, choking a little when the hand retreated. He was led to a chair, and pushed down in a rough fashion. He watched as Itachi sat on the desk, before him.

He was going to start again but Sasuke became impatient

"Itachi, I don't know about you, but I've waited long enough, so leave the mind games for later."

Itachi, turned to his head slightly considering his words.

"As you wish." He turned back to Naruto "You will be staying with Sasuke and I. You will only obey orders coming from Sasuke or myself. If you fail to do as ordered, you will be punished. If you defy any of us, you will be punished."

He watched as anger replaced the confusion present until then in Naruto's eyes, and inwardly smirked when Naruto still obeyed his earlier demand, and didn't scream in protest.

"Now do you have any questions?"

"Why are you here? And where is Tsunade?" asked Naruto between clenched teeth.

He heard Sakura's loud intake of breath, and his stomach clenched. Itachi's chuckle didn't ease the feeling at all.

"I am here because this village is ours. But, you wouldn't know any of that would you?"

At Naruto's stunned expression, he explained

"Yes. Ours. As in Sasuke and me. Let's just say, for now, that you have nowhere to go, not only inside, but the other hidden villages as other Akatsuki members control them. Also, there is no one to help you in the village. Everyone is happy with the arrangement. I would know, since I killed everyone who opposed us."

Naruto just looked at him, trying to make sense of everything that had happened since he arrived. It just didn't add up. Why would Sasuke be in this with his brother? Didn't he want to kill him? And why hadn't anyone told him about that, sure he had been quite isolated, but they could have found a mean to contact him….Who was he kidding? He had begged Jirayia not to tell anyone where they would be. He felt too guilty at the time to face anyone's sympathy.

_I was the last one, if I didn't let them take kyuubi from me then…_

And now from what Itachi said the other villages were under their (Akatsuki) control as well…

"Sasuke will take you to your room while I deal with Jirayia-san." He turned a cold look to Sakura (I just remembered she was in the room lol), who flinched "Go get him". With a last glance at Naruto, she hurried out of the room.

Naruto felt a hand grab his, and was dragged out of the room by Sasuke. He followed him back to the room where he first woke up before heading to the Hokages office.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"He explained to you already. We took control of the Hidden Villages-"

"No, I mean why are you not killing him?"

He thought he wouldn't get an answer when he heard Sasuke chuckle darkly. He shuddered at the sound, and was glad he couldn't see his friend's face, for he knew he wouldn't like what he would see.

"He came to me with a proposition I just couldn't refuse."

_**Flashback**_

_**(Sasukes' POV)**_

_**I couldn't believe it. I never would have thought my brother would be the one to find me. Here he was, standing before me, his stance suggesting he didn't have to bother being wary.**_

_**It was getting old. But, this time I was ready. He could take me on he knew it. But, before I could attack, Imy brother threw an Akatsuki cloak and what looked like a ring toward me. **_

"_**You have killed Orochimaru. It was decided that you would join us."**_

_**I wasn't fazed by the proposal. **_

"_**Why would I do that? I could just kill you right now, and live a normal life once I know you're being eaten by worms".**_

_**Itachi smirked **_

"_**That would be very foolish of you. We have all the bijuu. They have already been sealed inside the members. But….with Kakuzu's death, we now have a spare demon. Since you killed Orochimaru, Leader thought you would be a good candidate. After all you followed the same path I took years ago, yours may be less bloody, but we are the same…even where little blue eyed blondes are concerned…" **_

_**I hesitated until four other cloaked members appeared, circling around Itach and I.**_

"_**Come now brother, do you think that killing me will make them acknowledge you?" He mocked " They are dead. If they hadn't seen your potential as a child what makes you think that their ghosts will? Just for once, do not be the weak, foolish child I always accused you to be. You will have control with me… as it should be."**_

_**Itachis' words hurt, but even I could see the truth in them. I had never acknowledged the little voice in my head telling me I made too many sacrifices for those fools already. But, hearing those words coming from a voice I couldn't push back into a locked compartment of my brain was too much to bear. **_

_**I didn't want to be weak and I **__had__** promised myself that I would get power even if I had to sell my soul to the devil.**_

_**Too bad in this case the devil, strangely looked like the one who started this whole mess.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke shrugged "I had enough to live for dead people who didn't even care for me when they were alive."

He showed Naruto to the bathroom, and ordered him to take a bath.

He then left, saying with a smirk curling his lip that they would be seeing him tonight.

Naruto didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

--

A/N: I'm kinda depressed because I just loved the idea at the beginning, but since I wrote The Hokage's Bitch, which is a little like this one, I feel like I'm wasting time on this, like I'm making the same fic.

I hope this is not going to last long cuz I'd have to delete this one.

Thanks for reading.

I hope this chapter is good anyway.

Plz Read and Review.

Oh probably no more chappy til the end of next week if I have Time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Okay, I still haven't decided if I would keep this fic, but until I am totally decided I will keep writing. I know I said I wouldn't update during the week but I had time and felt like writing so…Thanks for all the reviews, you cannot imagine how much I appreciate them.

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

--

Sasuke closed the door behind him, the smirk never leaving his face.

If he were a lesser man, he was sure he would be running up, and down the halls at the current turn of events. Either that, or he would be laughing like a maniac.

After all this time, their plans could finally start. They had waited only a few months for the blond to come back, but to Sasuke, who is far from having Itachi's patience, it was as if years had come, and gone since their decision concerning Naruto.

Now they just had a blond to convince …..

_'Ah!...Well, I'll see to that later…Right now I have a few things to do before I can come back, and molest the little blond….'_

--

Sakura was descending the stairs leading to the underground cells.

She was on a mission, one that Itachi gave her, but one she had decided she would do when she saw Naruto in her old mentor's office.

She was worried for her blond team-mate. She knew what they had planned for him, she was there as they delivered the ultimatum to Tsunade, and she almost choked on air when she understood what they meant.

It wasn't a regular occurrence. Actually, it was never heard of, she was not aware such a Jutsu existed, and judging by the death rate she understood why its popularity was nil.

She hadn't realised she reached the cell, until a low chuckle reverberated off the stone walls.

"Sakura"

"Ah…Shishô..."

She trailed off, and looked at Tsunade intently.

"I feel I already know why you are here. And the answer is still the same. I will not perform that Jutsu."

"But…Naruto is back…and"

"They have already played that game befo-"

"But this time I saw him" she interrupted her hands clutching the bars of the cell tightly "If you don't do it, they will experiment on him until they have it right…he could die"

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

_'Naruto must have really come back for her to react like this…'_

Tsunade closed her eyes. She was sure the bastards had kept her alive for this moment.

She knew what Sakura felt, she felt the same way. After hours, days of thinking about the situation, she finally came to a decision, even before Sakura came to visit her again.

She realized how selfish her decision was. But, there was no way she could send Naruto to his death. Since, they would have no use for him anymore without that Jutsu, and should she decide to refuse, Naruto's death would be her fault, Itachi had drilled that into her head.

_'Sadistic bastard,' _she thought.

She sighed, "Tell the bastard that I will do it…"

"I was wondering how long you would hold on, now that Naruto-kun is back. And I have to admit…I gave you more credit than that"

Sakura gasped at the new voice, and spun around.

Itachi was leaning against the far wall, casually, half of his body hidden in the shadows.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may have accepted, but I have a few conditions, which will have to be met or I'd rather have him dead, and me guilty of his downfall."

Itachi didn't seem impressed; he just looked at her coolly, waiting expectantly.

"I want to perform it alone. No one in, or near the room."

She stopped. Looking at him, almost waiting for him to say no.

"Is that it?"

"For now."

"As long as you perform it right-"

"I will. And I will add conditions that I feel are needed, or I will not perform it. Oh, and no sex for a month before the day I perform it"

She inwardly smirked; at least she could make up some things to protect the blond until then.

Itachi just nodded, and motioned for an Anbu to open her cell. Tsunade looked at him questioningly.

"You will be living in the tower while you regain some of you health back, watched 24/7 by Anbu so don't try anything foolish. We may need you but a few broken, or missing limbs won't prevent you from doing the Jutsu."

He started to leave, but stopped at the door, not turning around as he spoke.

"Do not think for a minute that you fooled me. I know for a fact you would rather die than be responsible for you surrogate brother's death. I merely decided to abide by your rules since I have no need to copy this Jutsu with my Sharingan."

_Tsk…Damn all-knowing bastard_

--

Naruto came out of his bath, and got dressed in clothes he found on the dresser. Judging by the size, he concluded they were probably for him anyway.

He saw a note next to his kunai pouch, and read it.

_You are free to go into the village, but not outside of the gate._

_No need for money, just say my name, or Itachi's and take what you want._

He decided to go eat at Ichiraku's, and maybe try, and gather some information about what happened in the village while he was away training.

Sure, he could ask Itachi or Sasuke, but he really couldn't say he trusted either of them. Itachi was….well he was Itachi, and Sasuke had changed too much, and right now he didn't trust him further than he could throw him…which wasn't far since he didn't have Kyuubi's power boost to help.

He arrived at Ichiraku, and spotted a few Anbu's seated at the counter.

He ordered, and smiled to the old man when he brought him his ramen. He ate quietly, not wanting to attract attention before the Anbu left not before completing their meal. After all, those bastards betrayed Konoha worked, and protected Itachi…well not that he needed protection, but still!

He waited for the old man Ichiraku (A/N: Does that guy have a name?) to meander closer, and asked

"Naa, old man, what happened while I was gone?"

He looked around, making sure no one was within an ear-shot, and whispered.

"This is not something I am supposed to talk about in the open…but there is not much to say anyway. They came a year ago…The brothers…and just killed everyone who opposed them…took control of the place-"

"But, why didn't the Anbu stop them?" He was careful to keep his voice low. Apparently it was a little bit of a taboo for the people…

"What are you talking about? All the Anbu died. Those are their replacements. They are Missing Nin under the control of their group."

The old man then left when a customer asked for a refill.

He left soon after, deciding to head back to his room.

It made sense, actually. He couldn't imagine the old Anbu members working for Itachi.

He opened the door to his room thinking

_'Now, I know why the villagers were looking at the one who lead me to the Tower with hatred in their eyes. They know who they are.'_

He started a little when he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed.

_'What now…?' _He thought.

"I am here to tell you what your role will be." said Sasuke, smirking slightly.

"What role? Am I still going to be a Ninja?"

Sasuke chuckled a little "No, no being a ninja anymore for you. You will have a more interesting role… well you, will probably not see it that way in the beginning."

When Sasuke stopped talking, Naruto shook his head slightly, and asked "So, teme what will I be doing?"

"You will be kept as our concubine."

Naruto could swear he felt his brain disconnect for a few seconds before the anger started.

"**What the hell, teme, what are you on? I am no one's- (he's screaming reaaaal loud lol)**

"Now you are exaggerating-

"**Wait … Did you say 'ours? Both yours, and the bastard's? You are so twisted… No you are worse than twisted….You're….you're like Itachi!!"**

He felt pain explode in his back as sasuke pinned him to a wall.

_'Shit, I didn't see him move…'_

"Now dobe, you don't want to anger me, it could be very bad for your health…especially now that Kyuubi is gone…"

His voice was frighteningly cold. Naruto shivered, and nodded once his back pain had dulled a little.

"Good" replied Sasuke before tossing him onto the bed. He the grabbed his hands, and tied them to the headboard with black silk ribbon he found on the bedside table (probably Itachi's).

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Naruto, while attempting to untie his hands.

"I am going to pleasure my concubine." he answered, smirking.

"I have been told no sex for a while, but I can still show you one part of your new role, ne?

Naruto, closed his eyes tightly when he felt Sasuke undo the buttons of his black cargo pants. He was trying to concentrate on something else, but all his thoughts came back to Sasuke when he felt him pull up his shirt, and lick across stomach where his seal was.

He still had the mark, but now it was merely a tattoo…However, it was still as sensitive, and he felt himself hardening before Sasuke even touched his cock.

He felt a hand start to stroke him, and looked down at Sasuke. He was watching his reactions, and judging by his tiny smirk, he liked what he saw.

Sasuke started to lick at the head of the shaft, pressing his tongue a little forcefully into the slit, causing Naruto to shudder. He wanted to hear the noises the blond made while pleasured, he doubted the dobe had ever experienced this which was why he did it, he knew he'd have to share Naruto with his brother, so he wanted something first, something Itachi wouldn't have taken from Naruto before him.

He continued to suck, and lick Narutos' penis taking his balls in his hands, rolling them lightly then a bit harder, making Naruto moan low in his throat.

He kept going until he felt the balls in his hands draw up a little, and suddenly deep-throated the blond, making him hit a high note, and come right inside of his throat.

He swallowed, greedily what was so kindly offered to him by his dobe, and looked up to see him passed out.

He chuckled a little before undressing, spooning the blonde, and untying his hands before welcoming sleep with open arms, a slight smile on his face.

--

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed this one too. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: I almost abandoned this fic, because I received a review telling me it was dark and depressing and it was not supposed to be like that. So I re-read it and I couldn't see the depressing thing in it so….I don't know. What to do with this? Sure it's not the happy fic but it's not depressing right?

Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers.

And Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

Enjoy…

goes brooding in a dark corner

--

Tsunade was sitting in her new cell. Sure, someone else would have felt prideful, to be able to reside in the Hokage tower. But, to her this nicely furnished room was as desolate, and dirty as her old clammy cell.

She was still trying to find a way out of this situation, even as her brain told her there was no other alternative. The Akatsuki had taken control, and when she saw how well everything was working out in Konoha as well as in the other villages, she was starting to think that they would surely do a better job than the previous Kages.

Sure, the villagers were scared at first, but it seemed that the growth in economy that came with being allied with every hidden village was good enough for them. Well, they might be a _tiny bit_ scared too but…apparently, that kept them in line.

Tsunade snorted softly '_Of course, they don't want to face Itachi, or any of these Missing Nin.'_

She thought of Naruto. She had decided to perform the Jutsu on him, not only because The Brothers had asked her to, but also because she knew that if asked, Naruto would have said yes. Well at least if Sasuke asked, Itachi was another matter for now. He would have bitched, yelling that he was no woman, but she was sure that he would have done it, eventually.

That's why she decided to give him a choice. She was going to perform the jutsu, but was going to give him something he was going to take until he would decide himself when it was time.

After all, she wanted him alive, but she was not selfish enough to condemn him to a miserable life.

--

Sakura was sitting in Naruto's room, waiting for him to come back from wherever he was.

_'Probably at Ichiraku_,' she thought.

She had come because she supposed his head was full of questions that nobody in the village would answer, considering his past with Kyuubi.

Some of them blamed still him. As if he, willingly went to the Akatsuki, and gave them his demon. Those ignorants didn't know that he should, by all rights be dead, and not unknowingly waiting to be physically used in order to fulfill a family craving the Uchiha Brothers had.

She thought it was really ironic, she thought that out of the two people who wanted a family that much, one had killed his when he was thirteen, and the other had decided not to avenge his, and take power instead.

_'Surely, they didn't know that not just anyone could bear a Jinchuriki's child.'_

The dead women left in their wake were proof enough of their ignorance.

Tests, they had said. They had wanted Naruto from the start, but thought there would be more children if they had more than one mother.

Imagine their surprise when they realized why the women, and children wouldn't survive. They were the strongest, simply because the Uchiha's wouldn't have any less, and yet their Chakra was too much for them.

She was angered at first, that Sasuke hadn't chosen her (she didn't think of Itachi at all, he was too scary for her). She was Tsunade's apprentice, by all means she was the strongest Kunoichi around, but still, Sasuke wouldn't even look at her. But, now that she knew she couldn't help, but be relieved

She had hoped Naruto wouldn't come back. But, even she knew it was foolish. Where would he go?

She hoped everything would go well for him. It was the only thing she could do.

--

Itachi was not a very suspicious man.

He liked to use his head, analyse facts, and then take actions. Of course, for someone like him, it just took a few seconds to do, and once he did his job, he didn't think of it anymore.

So, why was he still thinking of his conversation with the blonde Hokage?

He had a hunch that wouldn't leave him, even if the facts were clear. She had accepted. She was going to perform the Jutsu on his blond, and he would have everything he had secretly, and not so secretly desired.

Power, and a new family, one that wouldn't be as corrupt as the first was.

This one would be like them. Him and Sasuke. Full of power, and willing to go to hell itself if it meant obtaining what they wanted.

He had miscalculated when he had gathered information concerning Jinchurikins. He had never thought that it would take one to impregnate one.

They were lucky that Kyuubi was fond of the blond. It wouldn't do for him to die now. They had waited for him long enough. But, everything would work out, since Kyuubi's remaining Chakra, the tiny bit he had left in Naruto to save him would do the trick.

They would have their blond, their family, their power it would be perfect.

So why did he feel as if he were missing something.

--

Sasuke was pissed.

He had let the blond lead him to Ichiraku, and then decided to answer his questions concerning his new role as his, and Itachis' cocubine.

And after two hours of arguing (as if he had a choice) now the blond was not talking to him, and had left him to see one of his old friends.

He was impatient, he couldn't wait to finally have the second part of his ambition. He may have decided not to avenge his family, but he couldn't let the second one go too. And if Naruto was the other parent, it was even better.

But, he couldn't help, but feel stressed. The Jutsu had a high mortality rate, and Naruto didn't have Kyuubi now…so would he die too? He really hoped not. He may have rejected the brotherly bond he had with Naruto, but that was because he had something else in mind.

He sighed and decided to go see Itachi.

He needed to talk to him about that one month of no sex….

--

Turns head from her brooding corner

Thanks for reading. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Nothing much to say now…Thanks to all those who took time to review and reassure me that it was not depressing.

I re-read it again and I think I could see (vaguely) how some people could see it as depressing. It has even been added to a community with the theme: dark stories!! Or something like that. So I suppose that even if I didn't intend for it to be like that I can't really control how people will see it.

Wow I lied I had a lot to say (there's another AN at the end XD) Thanks again for reviewing.

--

_It was dark all around him. He could only see the horrific gigantic, multi-eyed head, and what looked to be people standing on human finger shaped rock digits before him. He knew who they were, not all of them of course, but if he squinted a little, he could even make out S-criminals he met before his capture._

_His body was chained taunt to the ground; making even the slightest of movements impossible. After all, he had taken quite the beating before he was taken, and he could still feel the blood running down his arm.He vaguely wondered why Kyuubi hadn't healed him. _

_The answer came when he could concentrate a little more, and realizing the chains were absorbing his chakra. He not only saw blue and red chakra, but also light purple indicating his, and Kyuubi's mixed, while being drained where the chains connected to his wrists into the floor where the shackles were anchored._

_He started when he heard the black shadows chanted while going through hand-signs, and his eyes widened upon seeing the statue open an eye, looking straight at him, as if it knew he was to be the next sacrifice._

_Naruto, felt himself being elevated by unseen forces, and his brain finally registered what was going to happen._

_He was going to die. And he would never have accomplished his goals: become Hokage of course, but also saving his friend. And out of the two, it was this one he would regret not having done the most. He would both break a promise, and let a friend die. A friend, who was not only that to him, but he wouldn't have the time to explore these new feelings._

_He felt his body stop in mid air, the figures formed new hand- signs the Fourth's son closed his eyes…_

_And the screams begin._

_Regaining consciousness to an extent, he felt the presence others yet he could not open his eyes. Hearing them as if a thick wall existed between him and them, but even then he could discern the general surprise in their voices._

"_Alive..."_

"_Kyuubi…"_

"_Impossible…"_

"_Itachi…need him…forest…"_

_He managed to open his eyes slightly when he felt a cool hand touch his cheek, and red eyes filled his vision._

"_Perfect"_

--

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. It had been a while since he had that dream. Actually, the last time he had it was when he was training in the mountains, so he was almost sure that green grass, and a river would be the first things he would see when he would wake up.

However, he felt arms tighten around his wais,t and the events of the last month came back crashing on him. Judging by the skin tone, he would say that it was Sasuke who was sleeping with him, but it also may be the fact that he was never up before Itachi, nope, never.

He got up from the bed, still tired but excited.

Today, after a month of being denied (and a month of not being able to find her) he would get to see Tsunade. He didn't know why today, but he would take what he could, and he had lots of questions that no one wanted to answer, not even Sakura.

He tried not to wake-up, Sasuke since he didn't want a repeat of what happened the day after he came back. He understood what was asked of him, but he couldn't understand why him, and not someone else. And why did he have to belong to both brothers.

Sasuke had been very clear about one thing. He was NOT to deny them if he valued his friends lives, and sanity (with the Mankeyou dying was a lesser concern).

Not that he would have denied Sasuke, or even Itachi had the circumstances been different, but since he was still the ever so kind fool that he was, friends safety came before his virginity.

He managed to slip from his room without waking the black haired man making his way to the Hokage tower as he was told yesterday Tsunade would be waiting for him.

--

The blond haired Sanin almost wept with joy when she saw her surrogate brother after more than three years. She couldn't believe how much he had grown looking more and more like his father (we all know who that is).

She encased him in a bear hug, and lead him to a couch along the back wall.

"So? How was your training?"

"Intense, and for once the old pervert kept away from those weird districts." He laughed a little, but suddenly sobered looking at her a serious expression on his face, she hadn't seen too often.

"Tell me what happened. No-one wants to talk, and I'm tired of being left in the dark."

Tsunade looked at the time and sighed; they still had a little time before they arrived.

"There is nothing special to say, as I suppose you have guessed pretty much what has occurred."

"Tell me anyway" the younger one demanded.

Sighing again, the former Hokage spoke.

"Fine. They both came back about two and a half years ago. At that time, we didn't have many missions so most Shinobi were in the village.The guards at the gates saw two Akatsuki cloaks moving towards us, and sent for me immediately. When I arrived the guards were knocked-out, hanging nicely by the gates.

While Sakura healed them, the Uchihas challenged me, well Itachi did. He said he was going to take control of Konoha anyway, but he wanted me to lose before witnesses, so they could attest of his power, and not challenge his authority later. I had no choice, I accepted. I couldn't back down since I knew he was going to attack anyway. So we went to a training area (because I didn't want to have to build up a village again), and Sasuke put a barrier so that no one could interfere. I lost. But, he didn't try to kill me."

She sighed while looking at Naruto. He did not seem surprised in the least that she had lost. But then again, he knew Itachi had kyuubi now…

"He didn't use Kyuubi, I would have felt the change in his chakra. The battle attracted most of the shinobi, and a few civilians. I lost and by right, the Hokage title was his. The ANBU who were there attacked him, and he didn't hesitate to kill them. Your friends wanted to attack him, but Shikamaru, and I wouldn't allow them this is the only reason why they are still alive. It was useless and we knew it.

I was brought back to the village, and healed by Sakura. I then had to announce the news to the villagers. They protested,but then Itachi released a small dose of Kyuubi's chakra, and they almost passed-out.

I suppose it had awakened to many bad memories so I don't blame them, really, there was nothing that could be done."

"So not all ANBU are Missing Nin?"

"Who told you about that? Yes, everyone of them is not to be trusted; they work for Itachi, and Sasuke. The ANBU who came back later were also killed. They all attacked Itachi when they saw him in my office, and thought something was wrong."

She looked at the time again, and sighed it was time to tell him.

"Gaki, there is something else you need to know…."

--

It was time. Too long had they waited for this.

Sasuke felt like a kid waiting for his Christmas present.

He was currently looking for the blond, who sneakily disappeared from his bed this morning. He never would have guessed that the blond could be this sly.

Naruto, managed to leave without waking him up, which was a feat in its self since Sasuke was a very light sleeper.

He felt his brother's presence before he even heard his voice.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm looking for him as well."

He felt his brother's chakra expand, and wondered why he didn't think of doing that before (hey he was too excited to think properly) and scowled.

"How convenient. He is already with Tsunade."

Both teleported to the tower.

--

**Naruto P.O.V**

"**They want me to do what?" **screamed a very pissed Naruto.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Those damn bastards. First they take me as a damn concubine, and now they want me to bear their children?

"What is wrong with them? Didn't anyone explain the birds and the bees? Well maybe not to Sasuke since Itachi killed everyone when he was still young, but holy sht, aren't they suppose to be geniuses, ne?"

"What? Are they fed-up with being considered intelligent, and decided dumber was better? And why use me as a guinea pig, damnit I.AM.NO.WOMAN!!"

"Don't scream, it is not that bad you'll see," said Tsunade

_Don't scream, she says.Has she lost her mind along-with the other two? I don't want babies now, I have too much to do, I'm 16 for…_

I took a deep breath, and looked at her straight in the eyes. I seem to be taken more seriously when I don't grin stupidly…hmmm wonder why…

"I don't want to have babies now."

Now, she seems surprised, but she covers it quickly and starts talking."

"Don't worry, I made a little something to help you decide when you want to become pregnant."

I never thought I'd see the day when someone would tell me these words…….

"But, it is not one hundred percent effective."

What does she think I am? A ball she can keep-up, and then suddenly throw hard to the ground?

"So what am I supposed to do for it to work?" I ask

"…Pray…" she mutters, but I hear her anyway, and before I scream like a banshee she continues.

"You need to take one of these every morning or every night. But _**do not**_ change the pattern. And hide them, because I don't want to be in the same room if Itachi or Sasuke finds them. Clear?"

"Yes" I answer, and she places the tiny bottle in my hands. I put it away when I hear a knock on the door, and sigh in relief when I see Sasuke, but cringe when Itachi follows close behind.

'_Wouldn't want to see their reaction to the pills either.'_

Itachi tells Tsunade to perform the jutsu before she shoo's them out.

She tells me to lay down on the couch, lift up my shirt, and starts.

The last thing I remember is her soothing words, and sinking feeling in my stomach.

--

When I came to, I almost wished I didn't.

Two sets of red eyes were waiting, sitting on chairs beside my bed, staring with lust filled eyes.

I gulped.

T.B.C

--

So? I hope it was good.

I have been asked to add more details and explain a little more, and well details are not really my thing, so I hope it was done okay and it's not too boring.

I decided to put a P.O.V first because I don't usually do that when I write so :I thought why not? And second because I thought poor Naru, he deserves to have his little moment, with what he is going to endure XD

The next chapter should contain a lemon, but I'm not really in the mood to write that so I don't know when next chapter will be out…

Anyway please review and thanks for reading…..

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate it so much. I think I became a review addict!!

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

Anyway, on with the story….

--

They were sitting next to the bed where their little prize was sleeping peacefully, while trying not to jump him since he was still unconscious.

The Brothers had been there for two hours already, and their patience was wearing thin. Just watching the little blond was making their pants way too uncomfortable.

Itachi sighed, and watched as his brothers' eyes raked lustfully over the blond's body. He wasn't very happy to share with his brother, especially since it was the first time, and he just knew that Sasuke would make a fuss every step of the process.

He could already imagine his brother's glare when he announced that he _would_ be the first to take the blond, and he just knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Not that Sasuke would have a choice, really. It was clear (to him at least) that it was his right to have Naruto first!

Why, you ask? Err…..He was the oldest! ... Yeah that's why!

He sighed again. Even to him, the reasoning was weak. But, he wouldn't let that stop him. Naruto is his first and, Sasuke would have to wait.

He was torn out of his musings by a low moan, and he felt his length twitch slightly. He looked at the blond, and watched as he opened his eyes.

The blonde gulped, and Itachi smirked.

Let the night begin.

--

Sasuke was so tired of waiting. He just felt like walking to the sleeping kitsune and shaking him until he awoke. Then he would just jump his ass, and everything would be right in the world.

But he couldn't do that. Not because he wanted to let the blond have his rest (which he would need), but because his brother was in the room, and there was no way he could let his brother know how impatient he was to screw the blond.

He heard his brother sigh, and looked up to see Itachi deep in thought.

He could almost hear his brother thoughts, and there was no way he would let him have Naruto first.

He knew his brother's ways by now. After all, he had lived next to him for the past three years. That and he had the same thoughts while he was looking, so intensely at the blond.

He should get his blond first, just because of that. He had been his even before he ever met his brother so, there was no way his brother would get to break him in.

Either that or they would have to…. Take him both at the same time…_Hn, that could be nice_, he thought. But, it could be painful to the blond.

His length pulsed at the thought.

He tore his mind out of the gutter for a moment when he heard his blond moan, and open his eyes.

He narrowed his lust-filled eyes at him.

And nearly laughed like a (evil) maniac when the blond gulp.

--

Tsunade was having a bad day.

First, she had to perform that dreaded jutsu on her little brother, knowing what would happen to him next. She shuddered at the thought hoping they would go easy on him.

But even as she made her wish, she knew it wouldn't go without some pain, and mentally prepared herself to have to heal her brother's ass the next day. If he could walk at all that is.

After all, he wasn't housing kyuubi anymore so the pain wouldn't be dulled at all the next morning. And his two lovers were the ones housing demons now, so they had more stamina than Naruto ever had with his little fox pet inside him.

She vaguely remembered Naruto's answer to the baby issue. She was surprised he had not totally rejected the idea. He had just said he didn't want a baby now.

What did it mean? Did he want to bear the brother's babies? Or did he not even think of who was going to father them?

Deciding not to think of it for now, she had an unwanted guest to entertain.

That guest was the one making her day a real fiasco, apart from the mental images she was having of the brothers, and the blond.

Sakura had been pestering her ever since she performed the jutsu on Naruto.

She wanted to know how it worked, and wanted her to teach her how to perform it. She wanted to know every quirk. The pink-haired pest had the audacity to ask to learn the reversal jutsu as soon as she realized that Naruto didn't die in the process.

Now, two years ago, Tsunade would have taught her without a second thought. But, ever since the return of the brothers, her apprentice had become a real puppet for them. Going as far as providing them with the women they asked for, while testing their little theory.

To Tsunade, Sakura was nothing more than a mere fan-girl. Despite all the training, and the values she had tried to instil in her mind, so that she would become a _real_ kunoichi, she was still the same girl crushing on a boy (turned men) who would never give her the time of the day. She was still useless in Sasukes' eyes.

Just as she was years ago.

When he left her outside in the dark, and not looking back once.

She had been obeying the brothers ever since they came back, not even fighting once, not even when her friends were ready to die trying. She had already been on Sasuke's side at that time, and it wouldn't have surprised Tsunade if she had fought against her friends to protect Sasuke.

So Tsunade was a little more than angry at herself, when in her thoughts of what awaited Naruto, she had forgotten to put away the formula of the little white pills she gave the blond.

She saw recognition draw on Sakura's face, and Tsunade decided it was time for a little threatening to take place.

--

Naruto felt like loosing consciousness again as soon as he woke up.

Those two pair of red eyes were making him uncomfortable, and he swore he saw Sasuke twitch when he wiggled a little on the bed.

He felt like running when he saw Itachi get up from his chair and take off his cloak.

His head turned to the other side when he noticed from the corner of his eye, Sasuke fallow his brothers' example.

When he turned his head toward Itachi again, the older raven had already taken off his shirt and was making his way to him. He paused at the side of his bed and looked at Sasuke, who was on the other side waiting for him to say something.

"I will go first an-" started Itachi but, was cut off by his little replica.

"Hn, you will have to wait aniki, I-" He stopped when he saw the glare his brother was sending him but, then returned it with one of his own.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. He was stressed enough they didn't have to add this little glaring contest while he was sitting, waiting to be pounced. However, he almost jumped to kill Sasuke when he heard him say "We'll just have to go in together."

Itachi almost came when he heard his brother's solution to their little problem. Not that Sasuke knew it but, he had quite the sadistic mind at times, and he always had a little fetish with his oh so obeying little brother.

This could be the start of very interesting situations.

He nodded and both brothers got on the bed, each one on both sides of their blonde.

There was no need to undress him since they had done that when hey put him in bed.

So they started kissing, and licking every patch of skin they could reach, marking on the outside while waiting for their blond to be aroused so they could start marking him on the inside.

Naruto's entangled his hand into Sasuke's hair when he bit him on the neck. He moaned as at the same time Itachi bit his nipple, and then licked the spot in languid strokes.

Naruto was turned side ways so his back was pressed against Sasuke's chest, while kneeling on the bed, and felt Sasuke's hand trail down until it reached his sacred place, and began teasing the delicate opening with his finger.

He was about to emit a low protest when he felt Itachi take his member in his hand, and stoke him torturously slow. He felt Itachis' mouth against his tongue coxing Narutos' out to play.

He felt Sasuke's finger leave his entrance, and return coated with lube (at least he thought it was lube) and startled a little when he felt Itachi's fingers join his brother's.

Both started pumping their fingers in synch, hitting his prostate with almost every stroke. Soon he was moaning, thrashing against the fingers torturing him.

Itachi's stroked his member faster as Sasuke's mouth sucked more forcefully on his already bruised neck. His first release of the night crashed on him, and he screamed his lover's names for all to hear.

He heard both brothers chuckle, and he was almost sure he heard them kiss, _hmmm, must be…my imagination _he thought_._

He felt his legs being lifted, and wrapped around Itachis' waist.

The blonde felt the long haired raven's member at his entrance as it pushed against him, making him shudder with sheer pleasure. Itachi started pumping when he saw no discomfort on their blond's face, and decided to start slowly until Sasuke decided to join them.

Sasuke was watching the scene in front of him, stroking himself, and almost came when he saw Naruto respond so beautifully. The blond was clinging onto his brother for all he was worth, moaning Itachis' name like a prayer.

Finally, he decided to join motioning for Itachi to stop, making the blond whimper in need. He positioned his cock next to Itachi, and felt himself shudder at the sensation. He locked eyes with his brother, thinking it wasn't so bad to share after all, and entered the blond in one stroke, making him scream his name hoarsely.

They started to hump the blond, making sure that when one left his prostate, the other would be right behind to hit it, and relished in the blond's cries of "Sasuke!", "Itachi", or weird combinations of the two.

Feeling their release come quickly, both came at the same time, marking their new concubine.

The three of them fell onto the bed in a tangled mess, still inside their blond and pulled out after a while, the sensation making Naruto shudder releasing a keening noise.

While regaining their breaths, Itachi kept marking Naruto (not enough red spots on his skin) while Sasuke stroked his hair tenderly.

The three of them soon fell asleep, two of them already thinking of waking up the blond for another round in a few hours, and the last one thinking he would be taking his pill the in the morning.

--

A/N: Oh my! I'm blushing so much right now!!

The plot is finally taking form!! I have to admit that my story had taken a turn that I wasn't expecting so this chapter is coming right out of my imagination as I have no notes anymore.

Thanks for reading and please review. (I have doubts about the lemon)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews you guys left!! Cookies for ya'll!

Guess what? I am now officially on week end because tomorrow is a holyday and Monday is one too and school isn't reopening until Tuesday!! Yes, it's us, French people!!

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

Well I'll take my leave now because you are all going to hate me!!

Hides inside of closet

--

Naruto woke up with a start the next morning. He had spent the worst night ever, awakening in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. His ass ached, he was constantly thinking of the pill he forgot to take the night before, and he was crushed between the two brother's bodies.

Okay, if he had taken his pill, the last one wouldn't be so bad, he could live with it. But, right now he was trapped, and he absolutely needed to find those pills before one of them woke up, and tripped on them.

He could already see himself being chained up, and raped repeatedly just because of those pills. He shuddered. Yes, they were crazy like that. He was hurting already with them being 'gentle', well as gentle as they could be, he supposed.

So he didn't want to be raped by two sadistic pervert's thank you very much.

Naruto supposed the medicine was still in his pants pockets, or one of the ravens would have said something before taking him…

Okay, maybe not then, since they looked like starving wolves when he woke up, but he would at least have heard about it after. So he safely assumed that they were still well hidden, and were just awaiting for him to take them.

Now, he needed was to find a way to weasel himself out of their arms _without_ waking either brother from slumber…that was the tricky part.

Seeing as they were all tangled with each other, this was going to be hard.

He took a deep breath, and started moving a leg that was pinned under Sasuke's. He froze, and started to sweat slightly when both set of arms tightened painfully. He felt Itachi push himself more firmly against his back, and he could feel his arousal push against his lower backside.

He blushed as he remembered how that had felt inside him…

Ugh, this was not the time to think about that. He had to leave the bed, and find the pills… And go see Tsunade or maybe Sakura. There was no way he would bear the pain all day, or worse be seen around town limping.

He didn't know if people knew about his 'role' with the Uchiha brothers but if they knew, it would be like walking with a sign saying 'hey, guess which brother pounded me….. BOTH!'

Well back to the task at hand, how to get out of his little prison?

He looked around, and saw that it would be easier if he tried to sidle from Itachi's side.

_Okay, here we go…_

He took a deep breath, and gently pushed Sasuke's leg to the side freeing his. He then turned around, praying to every god known to man that Sasuke did not grab him again. He almost wept with joy when Itachi loosened his hold on his waist before completely letting him go, and turning to lie on his back.

Naruto got onto his hands and knees. He just had to get by Itachi, and he would be free. He managed to get half way over Itachi, and decided to pause to thank his lucky star.

_Thank you god for sparing me this morning… I will forever be-_

His musing was abruptly cut short when he felt hands grip his still naked hips strongly.

He gasped, and looked down. Itachi was holding him in place, and was smirking slightly very awake.

"Well Naruto-kun. If you wanted a repeat of last night you could have just asked, you know. But then again, I kind of like waking up like this"

"Ah… No… I was just trying to-"

His pathetic stuttering was cut off by a growl coming from a half sleeping Sasuke. He was glaring at them, his eyes promising death if they didn't shut up.

He started a little when he heard Itachi chuckle.

"Not a morning person still, little brother? Well leave if you want to sleep, Naruto here is going to be making a lot of noise, soon."

He smirked when Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke was torn between leaving them and go back to sleep, or joining them.

He shrugged, and decided for the latter, he could always take a nap later. He crawled behind Naruto, and smirked when their position finally clicked in his half dead mind.

Naruto was on all fourth, above his brother, his ass right above Itachi's erect member, as if waiting to be impaled, or to impale himself. He felt his own member rising… _Hn, the possibilities._

He pushed Naruto so he was laying on his brother, and positioned himself behind him as he watched Itachi spread Naruto's cheeks apart, giving him a nice view of what awaited them…

He heard Naruto moan slightly and exchanged a look with Itachi, he positioned their members next to each other, slightly pushing against the blonde's hole.

_Heh, this is going to be fun…_

_--_

Naruto was so very sore.

He internally cursed both brothers for their freakish stamina as he hobbled to the shower. The brothers had left about an hour ago, but he didn't have the energy to get up from bed until now.

He entered the stall, replaying that morning's events. He needed to stop acting like a submissive bitch, really. At least, maybe he could top one of them… No they wouldn't let him… Hm, he'd have to ask, one day…

He started a little at his thoughts.

It seemed he had already stopped thinking about another alternative to his situation. He thought about his current life.

It really wasn't so bad, he was not treated badly, and sure, it was not what he had planned for himself, but Konoha was doing better than ever. Except for the ANBU, there was no need for ninjas anymore since the Akatsuki had taken care of those matters…

Yes, he could live like that… He supposed it was like having a very weird family.

Hm, family, that would mean children too right? That was also expected of him.

He didn't really have the time to think of all that after he woke up. Could he really do something like that?

He thought a little of the brothers, and decided he definitely could. Not now, but soon. He did want a family for himself after all…

Now was not the time to think about such things, he was still limping.

He needed to see a medic, Sakura, preferably since Tsunade would never let him live this down. Asking to have his ass healed was something, but he really couldn't have anyone laugh at him right now.

After being submissive all morning, he didn't need to have what was left of his ego shredded to pieces.

"Okay, that's decided, I shower and go look for Sakura".

--

Sakura was having a bad day.

She had just been kicked out by her old mentor after being threatened very thoroughly. She didn't understand why. She had just asked questions about the jutsu, and was a little startled by her Tsunade's reaction.

Well maybe she shouldn't have threatened to tell Sasuke-kun about the birth control pills, but she felt the need to remind Tsunade that she had something that could mean death, both for her and that idiot, Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto…

She was surprised to see him enter her working room, at the hospital, and clenched her fists when she saw him limping. No need to be a genius to know what happened. She saw him smile sheepishly, and realised he was embarrassed.

_Don't tell me he wants me to check if he's pregnant_

The concept sickened her. This was something she couldn't understand. Why would someone as perfect as Sasuke, or Itachi wanted to have children with a male?

Sure, there was the question of the dying women, but even then, they had said they were waiting for the blonde's return to have children.

There must be feelings in there. Why not take another male if the only thing they wanted were children? Why wait years for one person to come back if you don't feel something for them?

And by the gods why Naruto? Why not her?

She knew she was strong enough to bear their children. She had heard Itachi say so himself. She still remembered that day clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_**She had heard Sasuke-kun, and Itachi-san talk to Tsunade about the Jutsu and children again, and decided to be in Sasuke's room when he came back. After all, if he wanted to revive his clan, she would be sure to be the first one there for him.**_

_**He entered the room, and saw her only clad in her lacy underwear. She almost jumped when he spoke coldly.**_

"_**Leave, Sakura"**_

"_**But Sasuke-kun, I came to propose my help with reviving your clan."**_

_**Yes smooth Sakura, act as if you're doing it for him.**_

_**He looked at her strangely before smirking.**_

"_**You're too weak for that, the only person who can help is not here yet. Now leave."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Are you disobeying a direct order Sakura?**_

_**She started at the new voice, and turned toward the door to see Itachi standing there, staring at her blankly.**_

"_**Ah… No, I'll be leaving now."**_

_Brrr, that guy is so scary!_

_**She pulled on her robes, and left with one last longing look toward Sasuke. She was about to walk away, when she heard Itachi speak again.**_

"_**Why, refuse her brother, you know she could bare your children if you wanted."**_

"_**I don't" answered Sasuke.**_

"_**She could be your only chance if Naruto-kun decides to do something foolish, like commit suicide perhaps."**_

"_**He won't do that. I know him. He'll be the only one bearing our children." said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at Itachi, as if daring him to state otherwise.**_

"_**Hm, we agree on that point, little brother"**_

_**End flashback.**_

She looked at the blonde in front of her as she healed him. Hate was too soft of a word to describe her feelings.

She couldn't let him fall for her Sasuke-kun. She wasn't sure of Sasuke's feelings, and she couldn't do anything about them, but she could make the blonde hate them.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."she started "I'm so sorry I couldn't take your place." (well at least that was true)

Naruto looked at her confused "Huh? What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

She waited for her eyes to tear up a little before looking at him. "I'm sorry you have to let them use you for their selfish needs. They couldn't find a woman to have their babies… Only you could do it because you were a Jinchuriki, every woman died… I'm sure Tsunade-sama told you about that."

Naruto froze. He could vaguely remember Baa-chan talking about dying women when she told him about the Jutsu she was going to perform, enabling him to carry children.

She sniffled a little for good measure. "So I'm sorry I couldn't prevent them from using you. I even told them I would do it but, they said I wasn't strong enough to survive… That only you could do it."

She saw his eyes fill up with tears, and thought _almost there_

"I'm sorry you won't ever have the love, and the family you always wanted."

Naruto felt his heart crack. He felt like dying.

She then started sobbing in his shirt, inwardly smirking when she felt him tremble.

He would always be alone, wouldn't he? Even without Kyuubi, people would still try to use him…

He suddenly took a step back, shaking his head before leaving the hospital, head bent, trying to hide tears falling from his eyes.

--

Hides from angry people and speaks from her hiding place

Huh, I had to do this. It felt like the fic wasn't progressing, so longer chapter but weird/mean ending.

I have to say I don't really like this chapter, it doesn't seem smooth…

Asks if she can come out

Well thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Reviews for chapter 7:

**Osvark**: Thank you. But I don't know if the fic will continue after the birth, I was kind of planning on ending it there. As for Sakura: yes she is a mean bitch, and I love Sakura bashing!!

**Mrk33**: coming out of her hiding place Don't worry Sakura will suffer I have something mean planned for her.

**IndifferentKittenCrys**: You can put away the knife now, Naruto is fine, but he is in trouble.

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan**: I agree Sakura is mean/jealous.

**Iloveteddy**: Thank you. But you will only get your answers in the next chapter.

:

**Spoon**: Thanks I'm glad you liked it.

**Anon**: Yeah Naruto is OOC but that's because he's still a little lost. Hopefully he'll get his bearings back soon LOL

**Lokivsanubis**: Don't worry Sakura will be crushed. Evil jealous b will get what's coming to her. XD

Thanks to ya'll for reviewing.

And Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

--

Naruto had been in his room, pacing, ever since he ran away from the hospital.

Now that he wasn't wallowing in self pity, he couldn't help, but be extremely angry at everyone.

Sasuke and Itachi, of course, because they were the bastards who started everything, and were planning to use his ass (literally), but also Tsunade, who selfishly decided that it was better for him to be alive, and suffer than for her to grieve for a few weeks.

Sakura was the only one who dared tell him the truth. And said she had even proposed to replace him. She had wanted to be used in his place. Now if that wasn't friendship, he didn't know what was.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He was starting to love them, considering having babies for these men. And with their actions, their words while they were being intimate, he thought it wasn't one sided. He was sure they had some sort of love for him.

And it would have been enough. Passion would have been great, but he couldn't imagine stoic Itachi, or cold Sasuke being passionate about anything but power.

So what was he to them? A baby-making man machine? A way to restore their clan's power, and fame?

Something was bothering him though. He wasn't the only one who could do it. Both Sasuke and Itachi were Jinchuuriki, now. What a better way to restore the purity of a powerful clan than keeping it in the family?

Why wait three years for someone to return, if you had the solution right before your very eyes all that time? It was foolish to wait. And if the brothers were something, it was definitely not foolish. No there was a reason for their waiting, and it was not because he was the only one to do it.

Maybe they wouldn't touch each other, he thought, but no that wasn't it either. He had heard them kiss that morning. And you don't have a threesome without being aroused by all the persons in the room, right? Some-what defeats the purpose if you can't keep it up.

But, why would Sakura say it like that? She had clearly said he was being used.

He suddenly recalled he hadn't taken the pills for two days now, and decided to look for them. He went to the bathroom, and saw the pants he was wearing the day before and took them from their place in the hamper. He checked the pockets, and didn't find the pills.

His eyebrow twitched nervously at all the images his brain was supplying. Scenarios where one of the brothers found the pills, and decided he needed punishment.

He shuddered, and decided to ask the maids if they found them.

The younger man went into every room inside the house, and asked every maid he found, but none of them had seen any bottle of pills.

He was starting to get desperate and afraid. Afraid that an ass-kissing maid found them, and went directly to the Brothers. After all, every women knew what they were, right? So if one found them, and ratted out on him, he was screwed (again, literally).

He sighed. His head was hurting with all the crying and thinking he'd done.

At least his ass didn't hurt anymore. He decided to have something to eat for now…

He'd try to get answers later.

--

He arrived at Ichiraku's, and was surprised to find Neji and Shikamaru sitting together. He had seen Shika a few days before, but it has been three years since he saw Neji, and was surprised to see him so tall.

Sure they had all grown up, but Neji beat them all.

"Hi guys, this is the last placed I would have expected to see you." seating himself on a stool next to Neji.

Shikamaru didn't bother answering, but he swore he heard him mutter something that sounded like 'troublesome'. And Neji was gawking at him. Well as much as a Hyuuga could gawk. Meaning he was staring at him blankly.

"Naruto-kun? When did you come back?" asked Neji. He suddenly turned to Shikamaru "Wait. You don't seem surprised. You knew?"

Shikamaru only nodded, sipping on his green tea. Neji sighed. It was like that ever since the brothers came back. Shikamaru was a little paranoid, and refused to give information while in the open. Even unimportant tidbits.

Naruto looked at Neji before speaking. "So? How do you like the occupation?"

Neji figured he was talking about the brothers. "I have to admit that I was all for fighting at first, just as any other of rookie twelve, or at least almost all of us. But Tsunade-sama said not to fight, and that she had lost fairly. Thus, Itachi was a legal Hokage, and we had no right to interfere as we had sworn to protect Hokages when we became Shinobi." He looked intensely at Naruto before asking "What is bothering you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was startled until he remembered Neji's all seeing eyes. He laughed. "I don't really want to talk about it here…"

Shikamaru suddenly spoke up "Then order to go, and let's leave."

Naruto looked at Neji and nodded.

They went to Neji's house. He was now head of the clan since Hiashi had died on a mission a few months ago, and Hinata didn't want to have that much responsibility appointing Neji as Leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"Well, do you know of my position, with these bastards?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"How could we not. The whole village knows. Sakura was never known to keep her mouth shut, and once she told Ino…" Shikamaru trailed off, thinking there was no use saying more than that.

Naruto frowned. He explained what Sakura told him that morning, and his own conclusions.

"Well, it sounds weird. Seems to me like she wants to hurt you with those words, but why would she do that?" questioned Neji.

"Your conclusions are good. It's not logical, and I agree with Neji, here. Like she was trying to add salt to the wound with that last comment, and it seems she knows you enough to know what to say."

Shikamaru paused, taking in Naruto's reaction to his comment. It seemed that Naruto had grown since Kyuubi was taken from him. Three years ago he would have screamed that Sakura was his friend, and would have drowned in denial. Now, he was analyzing facts and was actually listening to advice, even if it didn't side with his own thinking.

"The best way to know is to talk to them. Or at least to the one you know better, so maybe you will be able to detect a lie, if there's one".

Naruto nodded, and thanked them ready to leave, and find his answers.

He needed to find Sasuke.

--

Sasuke was leaving Tsunade's room in the tower when Naruto found him.

He saw Naruto walk toward him with a determined glint in his eyes, and he felt something stir in him.

It had been a while since he'd see that side of the blond, and it seemed to excited him more than little shy, and meek Naruto. Well, that was nice too, but he'd rather have a fighting blond than an anxious one.

Naruto waited to be at his side before saying they had to talk.

He vaguely wondered what had woken up the blond from the stupor he had been in since he came back from his training.

He nodded "Let's go home first."

Naruto started a little. Home. Sasuke had said home. Wasn't that another proof that he was not considered an outsider, a mean to an end, for him?

He fallowed the raven a little dazed, trying to decipher the meaning behind Sasuke's words. When they were inside their room, his determination came back, and it was good, because knowing Sasuke's reluctance to utter more than monosyllable answers, he was going to need it.

"What do I mean to you?"

"What?" asked Sasuke. He was startled. He frowned.

_Where did this come from, that's sudden…_

Naruto was annoyed now.

"You heard me. What do I mean to you, and your brother?" He asked again.

"Why are you asking me this? You didn't ask anything since you came back. What? Are you thinking of leaving?"

Sasuke was getting pissed. If the blond planned on leaving, things could get ugly real quick. There was no way he, or Itachi would let their blond leave. But he was even more intrigued now. Why would the blond ask this now? Why did he start doubting them so suddenly?

Did they do something wrong in the past month? He was sure they had been as gentle as they should, to make the blond comfortable with their situation, so why now?

"Is it true that I was the only one able to bear children for you?"

Naruto was very nervous. He saw a possessive gleam in Sasuke's eyes when he asked if he was going to leave them. And he knew he wouldn't be able to if he wanted. The only way to leave the two would be dying, and he was definitely not suicidal thank you.

Sasuke was looking at him strangely before answering.

"No, one of us could have done it. Is this what you're worried about? That we're only using you?"

Naruto involuntarily took a step back. He didn't think Sasuke would understand so quickly. "Is it true?" he muttered, eyes looking right into Sasuke's.

Sasuke took a deep breath "I should have known you would ask something like that. You have always been so insecure, but there is nothing we did that could have made you think that, right?

Naruto was startled at Sasuke's words. Who knew the bastard knew him so well.

"Answer the question." he stated.

The raven wanted to hug him but Naruto took a step back again. He wanted to see Sasuke's face as he talked. Maybe he could detect a lie that way.

Sasuke scowled when Naruto recoiled "We are not using you. As I told you, myself or Itachi would have done it had we not found a suitable candidate. However, we chose you. That's the only reason you're here today." He paused and added "Actually, we had decided that even before the whole dead women fiasco. It was decided two years ago." He stopped, and watched Naruto as several emotions passed across his face.

Naruto was trying as hard as he could to read Sasuke's face, but nothing indicated that the raven was lying. But why would Sakura-Chan lie? He scowled. No, she didn't lie; it was probably what she had thought they were doing. Yes, it had to be it. But it even sounded weak to him.

He nodded at Sasuke and he smiled slightly. Now feeing very ashamed he had acted like a girl, being insecure and all! He inwardly smirked. Maybe now was the time to ask, Sasuke wouldn't refuse right? He'd have to be subtle about it…

"Ne, Sasuke? Why do you want babies that much?" he asked

"Family and l-lo- loo..." He coughed "That's what we want." muttered Sasuke.

Naruto inwardly smiled, and finally accepted his answer as truthful.

"So can I top, next time?" asked Naruto. _Smooth Naruto, real smooth…_

Sasuke looked at him as if he had three heads (or Lee's eyebrows)

"No" he answered flatly

Naruto tackled him to the bed, but he was soon the one pinned down. "That would defeat the whole purpose Dobe. You're the one whose suppose to be pregnant, so no; you'll never top either of us."

He pouted.

Naruto started to undress, and he did the same to his lover. He almost laughed when he saw Sasuke's surprised face. It was not usual for him to participate. He was usually still trying to understand what was happening to him, by the time it was over. Hey, one Uchiha on each end would do that to you too!

They were both soon totally naked, and Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's appreciative gaze. He decided to take charge, and attacked Sasuke's neck. He licked, nipped and bit harshly as he felt Sasuke's hand get to business, and start stroking his member while, the other one spread one of his leg so he could position himself between them.

He squeezed Sasuke's ass, and kissed him harshly on the mouth, quickly loosing their little tongue battle and finally submitting to the Raven.

Sasuke broke the kiss and slickened his fingers with lube, smirking as Naruto whimpered when he left his member for a second. He attacked the blonde's nipple with his mouth, lubed fingers trailing from Naruto's shaft till they reached his hole, plunging two generously coated digits inside, and started scissoring.

"Sasu…ah" moaned Naruto as he felt the fingers work inside him. A third finger soon joined the first two, and he was soon bucking against them, moaning incomprehensible bits of sentences.

Sasuke felt he had waited long enough, and quickly lubed his length positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. He entered in one smooth stroke, and didn't wait for Naruto to adjust. He placed his elbows on each side of Naruto's head, granting easy access to the blonde's mouth, and started a pistoning at a fast pace.

He took the blonde's mouth, and swallowed all his moans and cries. He only left the blonde's mouth for breathing, occasionally cursing Nature for its necessity.

He felt Naruto's hands quit their place on the now wrinkled black silk sheets, and wrap around his neck and back, scratching, and probably spilling blood.

Quickening his pace, still feasting on the blonde's cries, and felt legs wrap around his waist, urging him closer.

He felt Naruto tighten around him, and left his mouth, letting him scream his pleasure for all to hear.

"Sasuke!!"

The wet passage clenched more around him, and he came too, spilling inside his lover.

An hour later, they were cuddling in bed, still dazed by their earlier encounter, when Itachi walked into the room.

Now to anyone else, he seemed… Stable, but Sasuke knew his brother was pissed.

Itachi threw something at Sasuke landing right in his waiting hand. He looked at it and asked "What's this?"

Itachi's eyes never left Naruto when he answered.

"Why don't you ask Naruto-kun?"

--

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it was not OOC too.

Anyway thanks for reading and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto looked at Itachi, who was still staring at mil and shuddered slightly

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I am not troubled about the hits anymore since I was told it was totally normal. Sorry if it seemed like I was whining but I was really wondering (new author and all). So don't feel obliged to review every time or to click on the story several times so I can see more hits XP.

**Anyway I would like to say special thanks to ****my Beta ****mrk33**** who helped a lot with this chapter. Heck, some sentences are hers XD . So thank you bows several times**

--

Naruto looked at Itachi, who was still staring at him, and shuddered slightly. He may not have looked rabid, but he was no less dangerous.

He was waiting for his explanation, and it was clear that it had better not be a weak, or he was sure to be pounced upon, tied up, and raped until they were sure he was pregnant.

Yes, Itachis' eyes were promising all of that and more.

He turned to Sasuke, who was still checking the name, and purpose on the little glass bottle, and he felt him stiffen. He looked up eyes filled with anger, and betrayal.

Naruto wanted to bolt out of the bed, or simply play dead, but he was sure none of these would help his cause. Even if he did die, he was sure they'd find a way to bring him back, and get their explanation.

He considered lying, saying he had taken the pills from the hospital during his visit that morning, but as a former vessel, he knew they would smell the lie before he could utter it.

He sighed, trying to fight off his panic. It seems that his little moment of contentment was over. Looking up, and lifting his boxers from the floor, sliding them on the blond walked toward the closed window, and peered outside.

"I will only speak, if you give me your word, that no one I mention, will be hurt, by you, or anyone else because of what I am about to say," a his gazed settled beyond the rooftops of Konoha.

He turned around, and saw Sasuke narrow his red, spinning eyes and hissed, "Why do you have birth control pills Naruto?"

Itachi felt Sasuke's anger, and went to stand next to him. It wouldn't do for him to hurt Naruto. He was curious as to his reasons for having these pills. They were obvious, but Naruto was known to be unpredictable, so it still could be something totally different. He looked at Sasuke.

"Why don't you calm down, little brother, I am sure there is a valid reason behind this contraception device, isn't there Naruto-kun." he paused, "and you have our word that no one will be harmed."

Sasuke glared at him, but decided to ignore his baby brother in favour of dealing with him later if need be.

Naruto decided that being honest was probably the only way to get them to understand. He took a deep breath, and leaned against the window, trying to find something to hold him.

"To understand why I decided to obtain these, you have to understand a few things first. Before you decided to remove the demon from me, Kyuubi was sealed into me, on the very night of my birth. I was despised by every human being until I made my first friend. Said friend, decided to ram a Chidori through my chest right after finally admitting I represented something to him. Said best friend's brother was pursuing me, planning to kill me to obtain the demon, not kill me directly of course, but that would have been the outcome anyway. He later succeeded, and they took my demon away from me"

He paused, taking a deep breath, and inwardly cursed when he felt his eyes sting. He gritted his teeth. He would not cry damnit!

"No one ever gave me a choice, housing Kyuubi was not my choice, being targeted by an evil organization was not my choice, being betrayed by my best friend, and almost killed in the process was not my choice, and having a part of me being ripped out painfully was not my choice. Now I come back after three years, not having completely recovered from all that, to discover I still don't have a choice."

He laughed, slight side of bitter, "I have accepted what you have demanded of me, my role with you two, thinking that if we could make this work, we could actually have a family." He turned to Itachi, "Tell me, Itachi, what I am to you?"

"You should know by now that I don't bother with people who are not important to me." Answered Itachi, "but that is not the issue here. You acquired those tablets hindering our plans, without our knowledge."

"But Itachi-Koi that is the issue. I will not bear any children in a loveless union, even if I'm given no choice, I will find a way not to conceive." He suddenly laughed at the irony, and shook his head slightly, "but I don't even know if it's not already done." He blushed slightly, realising he called Itachi koi.

"What do you mean; you don't know if that's not already done?" Sasuke questioned eyes blazing with repressed emotions.

He looked in Sasuke's eyes before answering.

"I haven't taken any of the pills," he muttered, "but baa-chan did give me a choice, and I promise not to attempt anything to hinder a pregnancy if you promise to not harm her."

Itachi nodded, "I already gave you our word, Naruto-koi." He smirked slightly, making the blond blush again, "but don't think that you will escape your punishment. It is merely postponed for now."

Naruto nodded "I'm going to shower," he muttered.

When the blond left, Itachi turned to Sasuke, "We need to talk, follow me to my office."

--

Forty-five minutes later Sasuke entered Itachi's office, wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

Itachi looked at him, and gestured to a chair. "Sit" he waited for Sasuke to comply, "You will not do anything to Tsunade."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had planned to send the little troublemaker to the dungeons, for at least a month after that stunt she pulled. He could understand Naruto's need to have a choice, but couldn't she mind her own business? It was not her place to decide to give the blond something going against the Hokage's plans. This could be considered as treason.

"She deserves some retribution. She willingly gave him something going against our plans, and I'm sure he's not the one who asked for it, believe me, the Dobe wouldn't know about contraception," clearly annoyed, that his brother would try to give him orders.

"You can not be sure about that. He is not the same loud, immature Naruto that he was when he still had Kyuubi. He has grown-up, and I don't doubt that his knowledge has expanded greatly in the process. That and I did give him our word, so you better not do anything, or I will take it personally. Clear?"

Sasuke snarled at him, and stood up ready to leave. But he suddenly found himself pinned against Itachis' desk, flat on his back, legs still touching the ground, and various items digging painfully into his back.

He felt Itachi's breath on his mouth and shuddered.

"I asked you a question little brother. Aren't you going to answer me?"

He felt as Itachi grinded his pelvis against his hips, and bucked harshly against him. He winced as his back hit the… items the littered the desk digging into his back before, and he suddenly got up, pushing Itachi away, and cleaned the desk of harmful objects in one swipe of his arm, before sitting atop the smooth wooden surface.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the younger ones action. If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what that was. He caught Sasukes' lips in a bruising kiss while undressing Sasuke, feeling his brother do the same to him. He left his brother lips pulling off both of their shirts before attacking his neck, biting down harshly drawing blood.

Sasuke moaned when he felt his brother's tongue lap at the blood, and grabbed Itachi's ass cheeks, moving against him. He felt Itachi pull him up, and hopped down off the desk, allowing his brother to undress him before doing the same. He placed the younger one on the desk, and taking his lips in a bruising kiss. Itachi, leaned down giving the others length a hard sucking.

Sasuke shuddered, and held onto his brother's hair. He was slightly worried. It was one thing to watch Itachis' length enter Naruto, and it was another thing if that happened to him. He totally forgot his thoughts when he felt the elder's member against his backside. He stiffened.

"Now little brother you shouldn't be so tense." said Itachi and Sasuke almost came right there. His voice was husky, eyes intent on Sasuke only, and it was clear he was ready to burst.

"I hope you're planning on using lube," he said. Itachi smirked, and put his hands under his ass, slightly raising him.

"Why? Is little Sasuke afraid?" he mocked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do your worst, bastard," he challenged, and managed to hold back his scream in when his brother entered him in one swift thrust.

He trembled slightly when his brother hit his prostate with the next stroke, and the pain quickly ebbed away, pleasure rapidly taking its place. He soon began moaning lowly, and his whimpers were swallowed by the others mouth.

Itachi kept Sasuke in his arms, fully sheathed manuvering over to a chair off to the side. Sasuke wrapped his legs around him, and his cock was now encased in an even tighter heat. He wouldn't last long.

"Ride me," he spoke and Sasuke complied. He began moving on his brother's length, trying to feel more pleasure. He was clawing at Itachi's back, as he felt his brother meet his thrust for thrust, knowing there would be no mark the next morning.

His release rolled over him, and for a few seconds, he saw white, not even noticing he had screamed his brothers' name. Itachi was not far behind, and he spill inside his brother, holding him close.

A few moments later both dressed, ready to go back to Naruto, when Sasuke wondered if he should have kept those pills for himself.

Tsunade was in her room when one of the ANBU came with a message for her, from Sasuke.

He gave her the scroll and left.

When she opened it, she cursed Naruto out loud. That Idiot didn't even last a week before being found out.

The scroll said:

You are not to give any contraception pills to the Dobe.

We will not take any measures against you now, but next time, I will not hesitate to kill you.

--

I know, it's short but I wanted to finish with the lemon.

Well how was it ;-P.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Hey faithful yaoi readers! I have nothing special to say except rain scks! It shouldn't be raining in May!

Special thanks to my beta **mrk33**

Anyway Anonymous Review answer time! (For chapter 9)

**Angsgirl**: I knew someone was going to say that! But I actually did that to show that Itachi considered Sasuke his equal, or he would never go down on him. I don't know if it was the best way to show that, but it was the heat of the moment LOL

**Veronika**: Thanks. I hope you'll like this one too. ;-)

**Lokivsanubis**: Thanks! I will never write Itachi bottoming, no no! Not possible! He's always on top XP

**Kirai**: No Jirayia will not have 900 kids LOL, but Gaara will possibly appear later, not sure though.

On with the chapter…

--

Naruto was patiently waiting for the brothers to return.

He was in the shower when they left, taking the bottle of pills with them. So he couldn't check yet.

He didn't even wash after they left. He was thinking about the pills.

The object of his distraction was not pills, but the one that gave him the tablets. Itachi promised no harm would come to Tsunade, and he believes him. However, Sasuke, he wasn't so sure about.

And here people called him emotional.

But since they took the pills with them, then why did he find his own bottle, the one Tsunade gave him. It seemed it had rolled under the cabinet beneath the sink, and none of the maids had taken them, as he previously thought.

He didn't understand. If no one found his pills, then how did Itachi get that other bottle? Heck, how did he even know of their existence?

It was very troubling. He was sure Tsunade had nothing to do with this, since her ass was on the linejust as much as his. Sasuke was too surprised to be involved. And well, Itachi couldn't really make it up, and be right about it at the same time.

Kyuubi could be quite cunning when in search for the truth.

So, he was very impatient to ask Itachi about his bottle, and finally get answers. He looked at the tiny bottle in his hand before throwing it in the trash. He didn't want to risk having Itachi, or Sasuke walk in while he had it within arms reach.

That could create a very sticky situation for him. And he didn't want to cause more suspicion, now that he held no more insecurity about the brothers' intentions, and feelings for him.

Well, okay, their feelings were not exactly what he had hoped to hear, but he knew them (especially Sasuke), and he knew it was the best they could express for now.

He looked up from his position on the bed when they both entered the room, and curious about his troubled expression.

Itachi was the first to react, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto started a little at the lack of honorific, but didn't question it. He looked at Itachi, cocked his head to the side, and asked "I was thinking. Where did you find that bottle?"

Itachi took his time before answering. He observed the blond, asking himself why the blond would need to know that. After all, he knew where it was stashed, right?

"It was in my office this morning. On my desk, with a note indicating it was yours."

Naruto scowled. How could this be possible?

"Why do you ask?" he heard Sasuke say, and turned to him, smiling, hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I kind of forgot where I put it."

He saw Sasuke's eyes narrow, and knew he had detected the lie, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, I'm going to take that shower," he stood, and quickly fled to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Turning on the taps he was about step inside when he heard Itachi's voice.

It was quite muffled due to the running water, and closed door, but he could still make out the words.

"I think you should find a way to reward Sakura." That voice belonged to Itachi as he continued to listen.

"Why? Was she the one who left the note and pills?" asked Sasuke.

"She didn't leave a note," replied Itachi. "She was waiting for me in the hallway when I entered the office. She told me everything even Tsunade providing the pills."

"Then why did you give your word you wouldn't hurt her if you already knew?" hissed Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother, I wanted to test for honesty, and he passed. Understanding that we would punish him, and knowing he no longer housed a demon that would aid against injury when necessary."

Naruto retreated from his position next to the door. He did get his answer after all, but it was not the one he was expecting.

_Sakura-Chan…_

_--_

The next morning, Naruto woke up alone in bed, and felt like going straight to Sakura for answers. But he knew it would be useless. He was sure she would not tell him of her reasons.

But what was strange to him, except the fact that he's been betrayed by a friend, was that it didn't add up with her reaction at the hospital. And he really was starting to agree with Neji and Shikamaru.

He still had doubts though, and he decided to go see Tsunade and talk to her.

He arrived at Tsunade's room an hour later and found her sitting at her desk, reading several medical reports.

"Hey, Baa-chan" he announced.

Her slightly pissed only worsened his mood.

"Ah, Gaki, just the one I wanted to see," she said. She got up from her chair, walking over to him, and suddenly hit him over the head. "Idiot! You didn't even manage to keep those pills for three days before being discovered?"

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head, and looked at her strangely. "How did you know about that? I just discovered it last night."

Tsunade shook her head. _So they didn't say anything to him…_

"I received a very friendly note from Sasuke. How did they manage to find out this soon? How did they found out at all? I told you to be careful."

She shook her head again, and inwardly smiled. He didn't know how lucky he was to not be dead right now. She had seen the way they handled the people trying to hinder their plans before, and if they didn't feel something for him, he would have been ripped to shreds already… _and me with him_, she thought.

She was going to mock his inability to be sneaky when she saw his frown. She mirrored his expression before asking "What is it, gaki?"

He looked away, and told her about the conversation he had with Sakura at the hospital, and he saw Tsunade's eyes narrow even more.

Tsunade was pissed. The little bitch was taking it too far. If she had a problem with Sasuke's choice, she could take it up with him, and leave Naruto alone. He didn't need to doubt himself more because she was not women enough to handle rejection.

She was about to tell that when Naruto told her about the pills, and the discussion between Itachi and Sasuke.

Tsunade was ready to get out of there, find the little conniving insect, and crush her bones, until only dust would be found. She was trying to get her, and her surrogate brother killed just so Sasuke would look at her. Just to get in his good books.

Tsunade inwardly snorted. Not that he would, the girl was totally useless for him, and so inexistent.

She was becoming afraid for Naruto. The pregnancy would be very taxing on him, for the first few months he would need medics' assistance as well as the father's Chakra to survive. Now as the best medic around, she was supposed to take care of one part of the treatment, it was one of the reasons they let her live. But, she would need another medic to help, and Sakura was the best choice, since she trained the girl herself.

Now if Sakura wanted to harm Naruto, she would have lots of opportunities to do it then. And she was sure that if Itachi and Sasuke wanted Sakura on the case, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She couldn't say that Sakura was dangerous, she had no solid proof. And she was sure the two ravens saw her act as one of loyalty, and not as a means to get Sasuke.

She needed to find a way to get Sakura out of the picture, and soon. Because she knew the moment Naruto would be vulnerable, Sakura would attack, and she couldn't let that happen.

She looked at Naruto again, inwardly cursing Sakura.

She needed to find something…

…_But what can I do? _

_--_

Sasuke was walking toward the Hokage tower. Itachi had summoned him.

His eyes narrowed when he remembered his discussion with Itachi, the night before.

_Foolish little brother…_

It's been a long time since Itachi called him that. Three years actually.

Ever since he had become a Jinchuuriki, Itachi had treated him as an equal. Not like his foolish little brother…

He was angry that three little words were troubling him so much, but he knew it was because he was disappointed that Itachi still held that much power over him.

It felt as if he was still a little child, looking for his superior's recognition.

His thoughts came to a halt when he entered the office. He looked around, surprised that he was the first one there. He looked at his brother when he heard him speak, "They should arrive shortly." Eyes never leaving the scroll in his hand.

As soon as those words were uttered, the door opened again, and Naruto, Tsunade, and Sakura walked in.

Sasuke was surprised to see Tsunade glare at Sakura's back, and he vaguely wondered what Sakura had done.

Itachi saw the glare, but decided to get to business immediately.

"Tsunade-san, you will check Naruto now. The room on your right is prepared."

She nodded, and the two entered the room, leaving the brothers and Sakura behind.

Sakura was curious as to what Tsunade was supposed to check for. She didn't see anything wrong with the blond. "Itachi-sama, why is Naruto being checked?" she asked.

No one answered her. None of them even looked at her, and she decided to wait, patiently. She would probably have her answers soon anyway.

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes were not leaving the door. They would soon have a professional opinion, even if they were suspicious already, since their demons told them they could smell the change.

A few minutes later, a shocked Naruto, and a suspiciously smirking Tsunade re-entered the office.

She looked at them, her smile widening slightly

"Congratulations, you're going to be fathers"

And Naruto fainted.

--

I think I'm getting sadistic. Cliffies look more and more appealing these days LOL

On a sadder note (for me at least) Chapters are going to be less frequent (finals and other stuff).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Hey, my faithful yaoi readers!

Special thanks to my beta who co-wrote this chapter **mrk33** bows and waves enthusiastically Thank you!

_--_

_1 month later_

Sakura was having a very bad day.

She was walking through the village, going to Tsunades' room. It was almost time for Naruto's treatment.

It had become a routine for her: every three days she would have to go to Tsunades', and wait for the blond to arrive with Sasuke, wait for Tsunade to treat him first, and as soon as she ran out of Chakra, Sakura had to take over.

Naruto would usually be unconscious by then, since it took a lot out of his system to accept the foreign Chakra.

At first, they couldn't even get close enough to touch him. Their chakra was immediately repelled, but with Sasuke's Chakra mixing with theirs (or sometimes Itachi's) Naruto's body opened up to the harmless help they offered.

It was the only thing keeping him, and the babies alive.

Of course Sasuke, or Itachi could do it themselves, but they thought it would be less harmful to have non demonic Chakra enter Narutos' system. There have been no cases of parents being Jinchuuriki so they didn't want to take any risks with the lives of their babies, or Naruto's.

Looking at her, nobody could tell what she thought during these sessions with the pregnant 'mother', but ever since she hard Tsunade say those words to Sasuke and Itachi, she was in a constant state of rage: at herself, because she has been too late to prevent that abomination from touching her Sasuke-kun, to touch what was hers, and at Naruto too, because he was… there!

If only he never came back, Sasuke would have had no other choice than have her bear his child. Thinking he wouldn't look at her otherwise was unpleasant, but at that point, she would take what she could.

She would do what she must to have the life that she dreamed of.

And Naruto crushed her last hope. By coming back to the village, he had taken away the only thing that made her stay in Konoha bearable.

She had lost every one of her friends when she sided with the brothers as soon as they came back, but it was okay, as long as she could be with Sasuke.

But now…

She finally arrived at Tsunades' room rapping on the door, and opening it she was surprised to see everyone there, including, Itachi.

She heard Tsunade tell Naruto to lie down, and that it wouldn't take long.

She inwardly scoffed. It was the same thing every time. The blond always had to be reassured. She saw Itachi approach Naruto, and put his glowing hand next to his stomach.

She sighed, and approached the table when Tsunade looked at her

She didn't have enough time left…

--

Naruto woke up to the sounds of people arguing.

It took him a few seconds to recognize the voices, and when he did, he decided to feign sleep, and listen to the discussion around him.

"I know that you did it, there is no need to play dumb anymore. Itachi told me." Lied Tsunade.

He heard Sakura chuckle slightly, "and what did he say? That I told him about the pills? True, I did."

Tsunade growled slightly "I told you when you saw the scroll that if you ever told anyone I wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you, didn't I?" she cracked her knuckles, "and don't think that Naruto will stop me once I tell him why you're trying to get rid of him."

Sakura snorted," You cannot do a thing to me. Sasuke-kun will not let you, I am the only one who sided with him since he came back, and do you think he'll let you kill me?" she paused and suddenly smirked "Go ahead and hurt me. Sasuke-kun will place you back in your prison. He's been waiting for you to do something ever since the pills incident."

Tsunade suddenly froze. She knew the pink thing was right. That last note Sasuke sent her was definitely a warning. She couldn't harm someone he considered an 'ally', or at least someone who could be useful to him or it would be like treason, and she'd be sent to prison, if not killed.

She couldn't have that. She couldn't let herself be thrown in prison, and have Sakura treat Naruto alone. Who knew what she would do.

She sighed, clenching her fists at her sides and Sakura smirk grew wider.

Sasuke suddenly entered the room without knocking, annoying Tsunade even more.

"Sakura, leave," he ordered without looking at her.

He turned his gaze to the sleeping Naruto. "Have Naruto sent to our room when he wakes up." Before making his exit.

She nodded, and waited for him to leave. When he did, she turned to Naruto and said, "Well, I hope you don't have any doubts about her anymore."

Naruto turned to her, opening his eyes "So" he said "Why does she want to get rid of me?"

Tsunade chuckled "She wants Sasuke for herself, why else?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. He needed a nap, and he'd rather have it in his own bed. He waved at Tsunade "Have a nap Baa-Chan, you look terrible." he said and left.

He couldn't say he was disappointed. After all, he knew Sakura had feelings for Sasuke since they were kids, and being that obsessed with him, he knew it wasn't going away just because he wasn't close to her.

Heck, if after being rejected that much she didn't give up, he knew she never would.

He decided to act as if he didn't know of her intentions when she was around. He could just confront her, but it would be too tiring and he didn't want to use energy for that. He didn't have enough to survive on his own these days, so fighting was out of the question!

He arrived at his house, and curled into his bed, smiling slightly when he smelled his babies' fathers' scents.

Tsunade said the treatment would be administered for the first four months, and the babies will be born at six months. She recalled Tsunade mentioning something about being a former Jinchuuriki, and not needing the whole nine months. He didn't really listen. Sasuke and Itachi were there so he knew they would listen for him. He didn't have enough energy to concentrate more than a few minutes these days.

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

He really couldn't wait for his treatment to be over.

--

_3 months later_

Sasuke was leaving Itachi's office, smirking satisfied.

It has been four months since Naruto's pregnancy started; he and Itachi had turned to each other even more since then, partly because they wouldn't touch Naruto.

They didn't know if it was dangerous for either Naruto or the babies (yes! as in two) so they had decided to refrain from touching their partner.

He felt his demon purr when he thought about their last session together. But as good as their time together was, he couldn't wait to be able to take Naruto again, and he knew Itachi felt the same.

He arrived at his home, and found Naruto waiting for him on the stairs.

Today was the last day of treatment for Naruto, and even from the distance; he could see the excitement on his face. He knew how tiring it was for the blond, but he couldn't help but be proud that it was his (or maybe Itachi's) baby that was tiring his blond.

He took his hand, and teleported them to Tsunades' room, where Sakura and Tsunade were glaring at each other.

He sighed. A month before, Tsunade went to Itachi saying she didn't want Sakura working on Naruto with her anymore. She didn't have any valid reason, except that Sakura was a danger for Naruto.

Itachi was not convinced, and told her opinion of Sakura mattered not since that her stunt with the pills cost her right to request anything, especially if it involved her being alone with Naruto.

Sakura was questioned about Tsunade's accusations, but nothing pointed her as a danger, so the case was closed.

It was cold war ever since between the two.

He was secretly glad that it would be the last time they would be needed in the same room. The tension was starting to grate on his nerves.

He guided Naruto to the examination table, and laid him down gently. He then turned to the two expectantly.

Tsunade was finishing, and he pushed some of his Chakra into Sakura's hands before hearing a knock on the door.

He opened it. A guard was standing there informing that Itachi requested his presence.

He looked at Tsunade who was half asleep as usual after having used that much Chakra, and turned to Sakura telling her to finish, and left closing the door behind him.

Itachi was walking down the hall leading to Tsunades' room when he found Sasuke walking toward him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it?" he asked

"Didn't you ask for me to come to your office?" asked Sasuke

Itachi raised an eyebrow "What for? I was coming to check on Naruto-kun."

Sasuke felt something was wrong and when he saw Itachi frown, he knew he was feeling it too.

They both could hear their demons growling in their minds, restlessly pacing, and trying to break through their sealed cages.

They suddenly turned, and sped to Tsunade's room

--

Sakura watched as Tsunade almost passed out on the couch near the examination table, and stilled her Chakra enforced hand.

It was the last day she would be able to make a move, and she was alone in the room. Tsunade didn't count since she was half dead.

She smirked. This was her last chance. She wouldn't be able to approach the blond after today without rousing suspicion. After all, she only saw him because of the treatment; she didn't visit otherwise, so it would seem too strange if she suddenly changed her routine.

She had been scared already when Itachi questioned her about Tsunade's accusations, but she technically didn't lie. He asked if she had intentions to hurt Naruto, and at the time she hadn't. She wanted Sasuke to cast him away himself. So there was no lie for them to detect.

But now…

She knew Sasuke would never leave his side, neither will Itachi. She saw the looks they gave him as his stomach started to swell, the gentle touches against his round belly (when nobody was looking) when they learned they would be having twins.

And she knew she didn't have a choice anymore. She would have to get rid of him, and the babies now.

Last chance for her to have the life she dreamed of ever since she was eight.

She looked one last time at Tsunade, and saw her eyes widen, probably because of the look in her eyes.

She vaguely wondered, how she appeared as she made the seals for the absorbing Chakra Jutsu. As she lowered her hand toward the blond, over her old friend's heart, ready to end his life, and the lives of his unborn babies.

She saw Tsunade struggle to get up from the couch, and thought it was too late for the blond anyway.

_I have to… He needs to leave for me to be happy…_she thought

She closed her eyes, never heard the door bursting open, and Tsunade gasp before looking down, and she suddenly felt cold all over.

Hardened piercing blue eyes held her in place, as a hand shattered her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Sakura-chan" a harsh voiced broke through the eerie silence.

Only then did she realize the others presence in the room.

'_Oh….Kami'_

**Flashback**

"_**Itachi."**_

"_Lord Kyuubi."_

"_**You are aware that the Pink Thing is up to something."**_

"_Aa. That I am. However, she is necessary to the success of our plans."_

"_**Watch her I don't trust the banshee, she may try to harm kit."**_

"_How affectionate. You sound nostalgic."_

"_**He may have been annoying, but he is honest, and has honor. I respect him."**_

"_I am quite aware of Sakuras' affections for Sasuke. Something he will never return he has loved Naruto since the age of eight."_

"_**That doesn't matter. Kit will be vulnerable once pregnant, and you must keep an eye on her."**_

"_Don't worry my dear friend. Emotionally weak, dishonourable individuals tend to expose themselves before the very ones they yearn to impress."_

"_**Did I ever tell you that you have a brilliant mind, Itachi?" Purred the demon.**_

_**End flashback**_

Sakura vaguely wondered how they knew she would be attacking Naruto.

She watched Sasuke's face as he narrowed his eyes, and prepared to plead with him as she saw him approach her. She felt the grip on her shattered wrist slacken, and she turned right in time for Sasuke's katana to pierce through her heart.

She gasped, and she felt blood against her chin. Her eyes widened as she felt her love's hard onyx eyes set on her, reflecting disgust and sheer hate.

She fell to the floor and heard Itachi speak

"Sasuke, you should have waited for her to finish with Naruto-kun before killing her."

His voice had never been that bland before. It was clear to everyone in the room that her death would be of no consequence to him.

She felt her consciousness leave her, but not before she heard Sasuke's last harsh, hate-filled words.

"There is no need for her to live. She is useless to us, and I don't burden myself with useless trash. Besides, she attempted to kill our mate, and offspring. You may have loved him for fives years aniki, but I loved Naruto long before Team 7."

--

I hope all Sakura haters are happy XP.

Next chapter should be the last one (I'm not sure yet).

Hmmm… Nope nothing else to say!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own

Hey guys!! Sorry for the long absence!!

Well I won't say much, except that this is the last chapter (unless I add an epilogue later, but it is not planned for now) so I hope you liked the story and will like this chappie too XD

Enjoy!!

--

The last two months before the babies' birth were spent in almost total seclusion for Naruto.

Ever since the Sakura incident, Itachi and Sasuke decided it was simply too dangerous to let him roam the streets of Konoha by himself. That and, he shouldn't be tiring himself out.

He ignored the 'order' at first, and soon found out Itachi had ANBU following him 'discretely'. As his due date neared, he found himself even more tired, deciding that staying home wasn't such a bad idea after all. They were right, he internally admitted.

Of course he never said that to the Brothers, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they knew anyway, if the little smirks they had on their faces when he told them he would be staying home( after 2 weeks of constant sneaking out) was any indication.

His friends were allowed to visit him, since he couldn't go himself anymore, and he had a visitor almost every hour of the day. Lee being the one who visited the most… Something about youth, flowers and crashing waves.

Neji and Shikamaru visited too, very often and he noticed Shikamaru's paranoia had lessened a bit. This seemed extended to the entire village. The rare times Sasuke, or even Itachi accompanied him on his walks around Konoha, he noticed no glares were coming their way, only greetings and smiles( sometimes still a little nervous).

He didn't understand at first, and would probably not had until Shikamaru explained the villagers personal acceptance of the Uchiha brothers leadership.

The news of Sakura's death traveled very fast through the Hidden Leaf, and the villagers reaction to it was, at the least, unexpected.

They were…….satisfied.

Not because she was dead, but because of the brother's response to a threat to what they considered theirs: Naruto.

They considered the Uchihas possessiveness something good. It was weird, but then again, Naruto understood( Shikamaru explained that too. That level of possessiveness was not a good thing in Naruto's book)

"The villagers are part of Konoha" explained Shikamaru "They come with the place. To them, Itachi and Sasuke's fierceness in protecting what is theirs, in this case you, is definitely a good thing because they won't let Konoha, which they now own, and so the people living here deteriorate or suffer…(sigh) Troublesome"

"That's stupid," spoke a blushing Naruto

"I know. However, people would think in order to reassure themselves. Now they'll start living as if they still had one of the previous Hokage ruling the place, and not two S-class missing nins. The populace accepted them back…They chose security over freedom, but it's not as if they really had a choice." He muttered.

"What about you guys then?" Asked Naruto thoroughly concerned about his friends feeling on the matter. "You seem less against the idea of having them ruling the place."

"They saved your life. I suppose we can give them some slack, and admit life has not been awful for anyone here since they came back. If anything, we know there won't be any war as long as the other villages are Akatsuki's as well"

_He's right_, thought Naruto. Except for Sakura, nothing had happened ever since he came back.

Naruto sighed as he thought of Sakura. It was sad, really. Her obsession killed her, literally.

He was shocked at first, when the drowsiness of the treatment started to leave him, and saw the determined glint in her eyes, when he saw her make different hand-signs than the ones he usually saw Tsunade make, when he was still awake.

He didn't know what those hand-signs were for, as he was no medic, but he knew that determined look. It was the look he saw on Sasuke's face before he rammed that Chidori through his chest, it was the look Gaara had when he first fought against him, it was the look he saw on every one of the enemies he fought in his life. The desperate and insane glint did not help either.

So without thinking he had grabbed her hand and shattered the wrist she was about to use to harm his babies' lives. He couldn't let her touch them. So he did what he had to, to ensure the safety of his kits: He broke the threat.

He didn't flinch when the door burst open, he didn't look away from those betraying green eyes and he sure didn't flinch when Sasuke's Katana dripped the traitor's blood over his still outstretched hand.

Later, when he finally regained control over his emotions, when his instincts told him his kits were not in danger anymore, and after Itachi administered the last part of his treatment, he realized he had been ready to kill her to defend his babies, and strangely, that little voice saying she was a friend, and desiring to kill her was wrong wasn't present anymore.

Still, as a final friendly act, he asked for a decent burial. Sasuke almost blew up, but a little bit of puppy dog eyes, and a small rub over his big belly made him relent. It was funny, to think, this was the only argument he needed these days.

He wasn't doing it for Sakura, at all, but for her parents, who still lived in the village. He knew they would need a place to visit their only daughter, even after her death, and he just couldn't punish them for their daughter's foolishness.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those morbid thoughts flicking his gaze outside the window.

Today was October 10th, his birthday, and he couldn't wait for the present he asked from Sasuke. After a lot of belly rubbing, and big watery eyes, he finally accepted to have Gaara come from Suna today.

Naruto discovered a few weeks ago that Deidara was now controlling Suna and had decided to keep Gaara, just as Itachi and Sasuke had decided to keep Naruto…

It was shocking at first, but it seemed Deidara liked strong, cold, red-haired guys.

When he thought about it, everything was perfect for him now. He had not one but two perfect lovers (who loved him), he would soon have his babies, his friends totally accepted his situation, and were considering becoming Ninjas again (well, maybe not Shikamaru) and he was going to see Gaara!

Everything was so perfect, he thought, except…

He blushed bright red at his thoughts.

He saw something a few days ago that left him frustrated…

Sexually

**-Flashback-**

_He was wobbling to Itachi's office vaguely wondering why there were no guards at all on this floor whenhe heard it. A moan. A very loud moan. A very loud and drawn out moan._

_He peaked through the (conveniently) partly opened door, and almost had a stroke, and a nosebleed. _

_  
Sasuke was bent over Itachi's desk, still moaning pushing back as Itachi thrust forward._

_Both of them were totally naked, from what Naruto could tell, and both of their skins were glistening with sweat._

_He felt his length twitch at the sight and decided it was time to leave. He lingered a little more until he saw Sasuke throw his head back, exposing that delicious looking expense of milky-white throat for his lover..._

_He gulped and left the tower as quickly as possible._

**-End Flashback- **

Naruto groaned as he felt his blood rush southwards at the memory. When he arrived home, and got rid of his shock, his first thought was _'Hot'_ and ever since that day he couldn't help but be aroused… okay ready to burst whenever he was with one lover…or both.

He was now laying on his bed, feet propped up on several pillows, one Uchiha sleeping peacefully on his left and another one, sleeping also, on his right, and both had an arm thrown over his big, bulging belly.

He was up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, hungry and definitely not just for food as his little friend down there reminded him by twitching again.

It was stupid, really, he knew he couldn't have sex during his pregnancy still. Tsunade said so. He just couldn't help wanting to jump one of them…or both. He had imagined doing it several times for the past month, but ever since he witnessed their little sex-capade in the office, it seemed like sex was the only thing on his mind.

He sighed. He could wait. No, really he could. He only had 2 weeks tops if Tsunade was right so he could…

He didn't need to finish that thought as he felt a contraction hit, and a warm liquid gush onto his thighs and onto the bed.

'_What the hell'_ he thought.

He didn't remember how or when Tsunade arrived in his room, or how he was transported to the hospital, he just remembered seeing two pairs of red, swirling eyes before darkness overcame him.

When he came to, he was still at the hospital, if the strong antiseptic smell was any indication.

He felt a hand grab his and turned his head to see Sasuke , holding a baby and trying to hide what looked suspiciously like a smile. He looked a little further and saw Itachi's back. He was sitting on a chair, holding the second baby, feeding him.

He tried to fight to stay conscious longer, but failed, and returned to sleep a small smile on his face.

They finally had their family.

**-Two months later-**

He was sore and stupid. There was no other word for it: He was an idiot.

He had decided, after putting the twins to sleep, that it was time for him to talk about what he stumbled onto that day in Itachi's office( since they still didn't say anything to him about it).

He had tried to not sound jealous or anything, but it seemed he failed since next thing he knew, he is cornered by two lust filled eyed Uchihas and literally shown why he should never be jealous of the brother's relation. Five times.

Stupid. He wasn't jealous, he just wanted in! Well, not anymore. Now he was sore and he was almost sure to be pregnant, again.

He sighed. Well at least they were done for the night.

He suddenly felt two hands traveling south and almost whimpered, before hearing twin's set of cries, and almost laughed out loud at the identical curses coming from both men.

'_Yup, definitely perfect'_ he thought.

--

A/N: THE END!! Or maybe not, I may add an epilogue (with lots and lots of lemony goodness inside) but I'm not so sure yet.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to their favs, alerts and to those who read my little story.

Let me know how you liked the ending and if you'd like an epilogue.

Thanks for reading!!

And Thank you, great beta of mine XD!!


End file.
